Talk:Daichi Shijima
Daichi Shizima Its Daichi Shizima not Daichi Shijima. Where do you get Shijima? That's what it said in here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDZILXdwBL4&feature=channel_video_title --Cococrash11 19:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) They don't always romanize everything the same when it's brought over stateside anyway. Either way it's the same thing. This is why it's better to wait until the game's being released stateside to make articles. User talk:Great_Mara 21:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The name is english in the video. If its the same then theres no need to change the name. --Cococrash11 23:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Once again, that is the Japanese trailer and it may be romanized differently when it's released stateside. User talk:Great_Mara 23:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Then can you show the weblink for the stateside version? --Cococrash11 03:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) So you're changing it without proof? That's doesn't sound like a convincing argument. The Japanese Trailer is the only proof that show their the characters English Name, even if its romanized. We can just change it into the state site version when it released until then I'm changing it back. Beside what makes you with confidence that its romanzied? --Cococrash11 03:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) You might really want to check the move logs before you go accusing people of things. Just saying. It's not that hard. User talk:Great_Mara 04:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) His written name in Japanese kana is しじまだいち　which can be romanized through Kunreishiki as Daichi Shizima, as seen here, or through Hepburn romanization as Daichi Shijima. I changed it to use Hepburn because it would make much sense to us as Anglophones. But I'm okay with us waiting for the English release. BLUER一番 06:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :As of 22 July, see the OP Movie in the official Japanese site for the latest revision in spelling. BLUER一番 05:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) The two trivias *His design and his build can remind people of a monkey. He even unlocks two monkey demons with his Fate. *His surname is the same as a Reason from Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne, although his personality has little if anything to do with that Reason's philosophy. Really are these necessary? :No tbh. His portrait doesn't look like monkey to me. Also his family name in kanji literally means "will, aspiration" for "shi" and "island" for "jima" which is very different from the archaic concept of the "Shijima" appears in Nocturne. - Inpursuit (talk) 06:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Primarly his eyes, after that the demons he unlocks and part of his part-funny part-serious, other than the fact he got the many of the characteristics as the chinese zodiacal sign of the "Monkey" ( Inventor, motivator, improviser, quick-witted, inquisitive,flexible, innovative, problem solver, self-assured, sociable, artistic, polite, dignified, competitive, objective, and factual. Can be egotistical, vain, arrogant, selfish, reckless, snobbish, deceptive, manipulative, cunning, jealous, suspicious, and stubborn. ). For the other trivia, is only saying that the name has got the same phonetic more than else. HakuNoKaemi 16:12, March 27, 2012 (UTC)